the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Decaun Equino
Decaun Equino He is one of the leading researchers in the Mage council of Eccanterlight, which aims to learn all about Mana, Light, and Darkness. During the first discovery of Mana, they realized that its properties can be affected by the hearts of the Mana wielder, and from then on, research was dedicated to the subject. At first, it seemed remarkably simple. They worked on the simple theory of Tai Chi, where one is the opposite of the other, the antithesis which couldn’t coexist. However, a leader, named Grendel Bell, discovered that there was a correlation between these 2 energies, and found out that they coexisted like 2 sides of the same coin, with one being defined as the lack of the other. Initially, Grendel Bell’s attempts at proving this was futile – The 2 groups of researchers, each an expert in their own field, rejected the idea fervently. Even though it was proven without a shadow of a doubt, the new system required a complete overhaul of the previous methods of research, as it revolutionized the ideas of what these 2 energies constitute, and altered the way in which they should gather information. Since then, some of the masters of Light and Dark have separated from Eccanterlight to form cults of their own, while the rest remained behind to investigate these new phenomena. 2 centuries passed, and Decaun is the current leader of such equilibrium experiments on the planet. Since then, the Eccanterlight group has expanded, with it’s influence spreading throughout one country. The Darkness and Light cults, however, have become empires, as people are often inclined to one side, instead of seeking a balance, resulting in their empires expanding far faster than Eccanterlight. As of now, Eccanterlight will seemingly be caught in the crossfire, while the heralds of darkness and clerics of light gather. As land becomes an expensive commodity, with diplomatic tensions rising between the 3 nations, War is looming. Who will emerge victorious? Time will tell. Background Decaun Equino grew up in an orphanage, in a town known as Boufre, a town controlled by the Dark Mages. Over time, he grew and understood how these Dark Mages worked, and pick pocketed for a living. For a long time he lived in the village, learning magic of his own from the residents. However, the fact that he lived the thug life meant that he had very little friends. Soon, at the age of 15, he left the area to be a wanderer. Several years later, he had made many friends with merchants, clerics and the like, eventually arriving in the Light Capital of Baylorn. It was there where he lived the next 10 years, up to the age of 30. Of course, during his stay at both countries, he learned many things about both cultures, and more importantly their magic. However, what puzzled him was the Eccanterlight cult. In both lands, he had heard the name Eccanterlight several times when eavesdropping on powerful mages (in an attempt to learn their secrets). His curiosity got the better of him, and he set out to learn more about Eccanterlight. It was 1 year later when he found the Eccanterlight council, in the outskirts of village Brishtan, and it was there where he met the aged Grendel Bell in a run-down hut. Not knowing Grendel Bell’s background or anything, he went on to live with the old man (Mages are known to live for up to 3 centuries, Grendel has retired). For 3 years things were peaceful, with Decaun secretly practicing and learning more spells. However, unbeknownst to him, Grendel was always observing him in secret. One day, deciding to break this monotonous lifestyle, Grendel “stumbled” upon Decaun when he trained. Grendel, “I see you’ve been practicing… magic in my house? So you’re one of those dark magicians!? GET OUT!” Decaun anxiously responded, “No! I’m not one of them! I can use white magic as well! See?” True enough; a white orb appeared in his hand. Grendel looked on, bemused, “So, you’re one of those wizards from Eccanterlight, eh? I can see that you’re quite skilled at both of the elements.” Heaving a sigh of relief, Decaun replied, “I’m a wanderer old man, I just grew up liking magic.” ‘Why those religious nuts treat black/white magic like a cult is beyond me’ Grendel beamed, “Well, you certainly do have potential, that fiery passion shouldn’t be wasted on something so trivial as the basics. Come, I’ll instruct you on the more advanced spells. Oh, and tell you how those cults came about as well.” ‘He can read my mind?’ Decaun looked on, shocked. “Yes, yes I can.” Grendel smirked as he summoned his staff and opened the door leading to the restricted basement. “So, I’m guessing you have heard of Eccanterlight, the mysterious cult of magic.” Decaun nodded his head. “In truth, what Eccanterlight teaches mainly comprise both elements, and the mystical spells of equilibrium. I trust that you have heard of the spell, Chronoscythe?” Grendel asked. “Yes, that spell wiped an entire forest off the edge of the map, but that’s just myth, right? According to the legends, it was said that a mysterious user by the name of Bell casted it to end the rampage of a dark mage gone rogue, crushing the million strong army to be wiped off the face of the earth. What of it? Seems too far-fetched to be true.” Decaun spoke, obviously not believing the tale. “Oh it’s true all right, and I casted that spell myself. I once told you that my name is Grendel, I didn’t tell you that my surname is Bell. Now, why did you start learning both kinds of magic? Normally most would be prone to their religious dogma.” Grendel asked inquisitively, sitting down on a chair in the corner. “Well, I believe that all magic is the same. They all use mana, whether light or dark, and both have their own benefits. I’ve been to both lands, and seen many similarities, but why they are unable to reconcile is beyond me. If something stems from the same thing, Magic, why is it that there are so many problems? I thought magic was an energy to be molded and wielded, tools to be used. Right now, it seems that both groups have become slaves to magic…” Decaun spoke, unknowingly ranting on the situation. “Well then, I guess I should get you started. After all, this is the first time I’ve seen someone with as much passion as me in learning about both magics, the rest just seem to associate magic with good and evil, which is false, as ultimately, the magic, is directed and conjured by you. Come, disciple, you have a lot to learn.” Decaun beamed, and followed. Eventually, he became the leader of the Council of Eccanterlight, and took over Grendel Bell’s research. Appearance Decaun appears to be a middle-aged man, and disciple of the deceased Grendel Bell. He has white hair and blue eyes, wearing traditional robes adorned with a pendant on his neck, ropes at his midsection, and a watch by his side. He also wields a staff with 2 ends, with a star on the ends of each. Personality A man who is neutral,. Decaun is a carefree man who willingly accepts and listens to others opinions, and helps relieve people of their problems. Also, he tries to do away with prejudice and looks at things objectively. This is because as a wanderer, he learned that there are people of all kinds, differing personalities, etc. and that it is important to let them speak their mind, no matter how undignified they may sound. Mana Decaun uses Mana in every single one of his attacks. Currently, he has 400,000 units of Mana. The cost of Mana of each technique is stated in the character’s abilities (Can apply to RP if needed) Post-Timeskip: Decaun’s Mana, after the timeskip, has increased exponentially, to that of 1,300,000 Below are the basic spells which Decaun can use. Flash Blink Disappears in a flash of blinding light. Used to teleport over continental distances, arriving at any location of the user’s choice. Can be used almost instantly to avoid attacks. Spell Type: Teleport Mana Cost: 5 Darkness Collapse Decaun collapses into the darkness, reappearing at any location that is dark. This grants him temporary invulnerability as he travels between “dimensions”. However, he must be in darkness to use this teleportation spell, or at least be in contact with his shadow. Spell Type: Teleport Mana Cost: 10 Magic Guard One of the most natural abilities for Decaun. Magic Guard automatically directs 90% of damage to his Mana Points. Spell Type: Passive Mana Cost: 0 Criticality Enhancement With each successful hit, the subsequent attacks deal increased damage, as they feed on the previous dark/light energy which was there. Criticality chance and damage increases by 10% for each successful hit. Spell Type: Passive Buff Mana Cost: 0 Powers, Abilities, Techniques Mana Elemental Spells The most common and the favourite kind of spells for Magicians, these Elemental spells are highly devastating, with its abilities being channelled from the Elemental Gods themselves, who aid users of mana shape and channel their power into the elements. Elemental attacks are known for their far lower energy costs, and are generally easier to manipulate. Synonymous Retribution The Void Eyes of Observing(stage 2) are activated. From where the “eyes” are located, lava, darkness, wind, lightning and fire all converge and overwhelm the enemy from several directions, where the invisible focal points are located. These eyes and Decaun himself can see through the attacks, thereby ensuring the enemy does not escape. Spell Type: Attack Mana Cost: 10 (per “Eye”) Pressuring Inferno Decaun Equino summons the winds to pressure the opponent from all sides, meanwhile sending lava soaring out of the ground. This lava is then attracted towards the wind, but just as it is sucked in, the heat is suddenly removed from it, turning the molten lava back into solid stone, and the fire sent flying towards the opponent. This fiery effect applies to lava-related abilities. It basically turns all sources of heat against you. Spell Type: Attack Mana Cost: 90 Earthen Entanglement A large patch of land turns into a muddy sinkhole, aiming to drown enemies. Slimy tendrils made out of natural superglue emerge from within the sinkhole, aiming to keep people within it and dragging others down as well. Once grabbed by the superglue, slower, more massive earth hands rise to grab the target, after which, it slowly buries the target under a condensed Earth Core(summoned by Decaun for this technique), which absorbs the mana and power of users over time to relieve energy expenses from Decaun. Spell Type: Attack Mana Cost: 100 Shocking Static Decaun draws all the static charges from Earth into an orb on his hand, becoming a miniature generator. As all Earth’s charges flow into him, lightning and thunder reverberate and echoes throughout the world, aiming to neutralize the voltage difference. Then, all the lightning in the world is controlled to home in on a single point – the enemy. Lightning then strikes down, and Decaun unleashes his as well. This combination often leaves the enemy charred and weak. Spell Type: Attack Mana Cost: 90 Aquatastrophe Ice is mixed with water to give it a deadly piercing effect, as the winds, ice and water form tumultuous currents and sink the area in a massive flood. When ice is created, the energy lost from the cooling down of ice is utilized to create stronger currents, making this technique incredibly powerful as it is mostly self-sustaining. Spell Type: Attack Mana Cost: 125 Turbulent Tornado of Ramification Tornado of Light pulls in everything with immense winds, and then disassembling them into their constituent particles, absorbing their energy, then being reassembled. For energy attacks, Decaun may absorb their power through this tornado. As the energy conversion system is flawed, he would likely gain only a fifth the power of the original attack. This conversion doesn’t work on channeling attacks. Rather, channeling attacks are normally made to swirl around the tornado and back at the user. Spell Type: Attack Mana Cost: 230 MegaShock Decaun’s favourite Energy spell. It is a blast which will shake the very foundations of the enemy’s core. Spell Type: Attack Mana Cost: 800 Akdranor’s Searing Essence (or FTWBBQ) Decaun chanced upon this spell in Grendel Bell’s archives, as he recorded every single spell he knew, including theoretical spells. This spell was crafted by the deceased Akdranor, God of all Fire Dragons. His magic was great and his fire’s potency insurmountable when he lived. He was said to burn even darkness and time itself, turning almost anything to fuel. As an ancient spell, it requires a phenomenal amount of Mana to conjure, and its fires are often impossible to quell. The first part of this spell is to recite the incantation “Esperanub’rozin, Ishkota Scorcha!”, creating a connection between the user and the Essence of Fire. After that is done, the concept of fire will emerge in the user’s mind, giving him utmost knowledge in the area of pyrokinesis as he focuses, allowing him to conjure this technique with greater efficiency. After which, a searing inferno emerges from the ground, consuming all those within it, and it can even encompass entire landscapes (depending on Decaun’s choice). This fire can devour any living being in less than a second, and eliminate armies without access to powerful Pyromancers/Hydromancers, who can counter and temporarily offset its effects. Unlike regular combustion, it also speeds up the rate of decomposition and oxidation to ungodly levels, which neglects durability to a large extent. Aside from that, is the mental, searing effect it has on the opponent’s mind, disabling multiple senses as they are overwhelmed by the sight, smell, taste, touch and sound of a ruthless, unforgiving fire, disorienting them greatly if they are capable of withstanding the fire. This is due to the ensuing, powerful mental effects of this flame. When more Mana is used, greater fires are generated, and sometimes, even time itself can be said to be burned, slowing it to a halt, even “burning” away damage on the user when Decaun surrounds himself in that fire. Despite its borderline-extreme Mana Cost, it is easily maintained once the fire itself is conjured, as it can sustain itself on even Air. Spell Type: Attack Mana Cost: 80,000 Akdranor’s Source Akdranor’s Source is the fuel of imaginings, something thought impossible to burn, a highly compressed, condensed version of the hydrocarbon C billion H 2 billion and 2. Normally, this would be impossible to faze even by the most powerful of energy attacks, due to its melting point and boiling point being of absurd temperatures. However, it can be ignited by Akdranor’s Flame, which sends the temperature soaring to absurd levels. When this is used, the flame of Akdranor becomes drastically empowered, changing instantly from a luminous, orange flame to a highly focused flame, and its temperature becomes capable of vaporizing almost every known living creature. With this, Akdranor’s Searing Essence’s strength and power is multiplied several thousandfold. Spell Type: Fuel Mana Cost: 130,000 (limited supply) Unholy Masquerade An ability developed by Decaun Equino. Basically, it channels forth unholy amounts of chameleon-brand energy, created from a combination of each of nature's elements. With it, Decaun Equino gains relative immunity to most things, blending and sifting through every known element without so much as a negative side effect. Likewise, he becomes impossible to detect, even in the most blatant of situations. More importantly, this chameleon-like feature, to adapt and camouflage in all surroundings, has even been expanded on. When expanded upon, Decaun gains great control over the environment, creating a temporal immunity for himself and whatever he deigns protection to. Other than gaining control, it also prevents others from using any natural elemental abilities, as such affinities do not apply in the area he's in when he uses this ability. This also serves to disable almost any environmental effect, rendering it useless. Spell Type: Defense Mana Cost: 140,000 Mysterious Melodies They are spells conjured through channelling magic into multiple runes, generating certain sounds which affect the state of mind of the opponent, or even damage their physical body with certain runes(which are activated by certain tunes). Such abilities are incredibly potent, but come at a larger Mana cost. Wizard’s Zeal Several runes on the floor are spontaneously generated, summoning the core soul and power of the first Archmage. With Wizard’s Zeal activated, the spells known by the user become subconsciously familiar to him/her, granting him precognition, combat sensory, reaction and experience, as well as a strengthened desire for magic as his reserves expand. When this is used, Buff durations are extended by up to 80% (Infinity included), and magical damage is multiplied by 10x. Spell Type: Buff Mana Cost: 7500 Siren’s Song An altered state of mind induced by the Siren’s Song. Decaun Equino has found a way to record and inscribe such a song into the runes, which induces the effect of rendering Decaun to be guarded by a Mana Shield, which also enhances the power of his spells. This shield, however, runs on Decaun’s mana. Spell Type: Defense, Support Mana Cost: 4000 Transformation: Magic Borne This ability causes Decaun to take the form of one of the finest Wizards of all time – the all-powerful Warlic. This is done when Decaun speaks the simple incantation of “Thou Art Magic”. This causes Mana from the surrounding area to gather around him, forming the silhouette of the great mage Warlic. This ability draws upon all the stored energy inside Decaun’s Eternal Shard of Infinity, increasing his maximum Mana to Warlic’s level for as long as the form is maintained. Though it grants Decaun a wide range of Mana attacks, and additional abilities, it takes away Decaun’s ability to utilize Equilibrium spells. Spell Type: Transformation Mana Cost: 10,000 Power Word Power Words are basically the summarized version of the spell itself, preventing enemies from copying the recital of the spell, and also has an immediate effect. Power words are generally more taxing on the user as they generally cost more Mana. However, their effects are also more varied as a result, as the spells’ effects are far more direct. Power Word: Infusion Infuses the target with whatever element of the user’s choice. This can range from generic elements to even more subtle ones like illusion (distracting their opponent), or even obscure abilities like the ability to ignore external force’s effects. Normally, Decaun just infuses himself and most other things with speed. Spell Type: Buff Mana Cost: 200-20,000 (Amount of mana used affects potency) Power Word: Undead Army An Undead spell, part of the Grimoire Necronomicon. It is a Power Word as most magicians do not wish for their enemies to suddenly conjure millions of Undead Troops out of nowhere. This spell summons undead grunts, brutes, berserkers, past magicians, ogres, and other assorted nasty creatures. Spell Type: Summoning Mana Cost: 20,000 (for a Million-Strong Undead Army) Power Word: Giant Enlarges the target/targets to epic proportions, to towering heights greater than that of Godzilla himself. The effects of this spell last 10 minutes. It acts as a Chain Lightning spell when there is more than one target, therefore the mana cost is perpetually the same regardless of how many beings are summoned. Spell Type: Buff Mana Cost: 1500 Power Word: Disruption Forces the opponent to fail in whatever they do the next time they attack. The more complex their plan, or method of attack, the more damage the failed attack will do on the user himself. Also, it can disrupt their energy flow as well. Spell Type: Curse Mana Cost: 2000 Soul Orb The orb which demonstrates Decaun Equino’s current state of mind, and magic affinity. When one element is used (Light for example), the other is empowered (in this case Darkness will be enhanced) This is a crude, physical representation of the distribution of Light and Darkness within Decaun’s soul. Also, it is a very powerful, invulnerable orb (which does nothing but remind Decaun of which spells he should use to attain equilibrium). Also, this orb can be used to directly fire Darkness, Light or Entropic blasts. Spell Type: Support Mana Cost: 150 Equilibrium Dynamic Equilibrium This is a forced state of equilibrium, attained by literally projecting from one hand, all his darkness, while from the other hand, all his light energy. This is when the amount of energy being used, no matter dark or light, will cause the equilibrium to only shift and adapt accordingly, generating the opposing kind of energy to counteract the other (More darkness generated = more light formed). In this state, Decaun can access Equilibrium spells, albeit at a relatively higher Mana cost. However, this dynamic equilibrium also comes with its own advantages and disadvantages. For one thing, it does not have the absolute defense which comes with the Equilibrium, which means he is still equally susceptible to damage. Also, this state can be disrupted by other beings as well if they understand how the 2 “clones” work in conjunction. Its advantages include access to other abilities which make him even more unpredictable, as well as the ability to fire both Light and Dark spells simultaneously, with the advantage of Equilibrium’s increased potency for both elements. This also allows him to multitask more efficiently, as his light and dark sides can take on personas of their own, while he himself maintains the Zen state which comes with Dynamic Equilibrium (Not regular equilibrium). Often, this technique is a powerful substitute to regular Equilibrium, with its primary flaw lying in that Decaun is unable to achieve regular Equilibrium in this state. However, Dynamic Equilibrium can be maintained indefinitely, unlike Equilibrium. However, it should be noted that this state can be accessed while in Equilibrium, combining the advantageous aspects of both forms. When both states are used, the power of Equilibrium spells increases by 100x, and Mana costs for Equilibrium abilities decrease by 30%. Spell Type: Mode Mana Cost: 1,000/minute Zen Eyes Dynamic Equilibrium grants Decaun the Zen Eyes, as a result of him projecting all the alternating emotions of light and dark into 2 other, separate entities. This leaves the original with the perceptions of a neutral man, free from the influence of conceptualization and bias, thus allowing him to become more rationalized, honest, and less delusional. These Zen Eyes grant the user the “Perception of the Thousand Truths”. Seeing the objects for what they are, without associating any concept whatsoever to it, or predefining its purpose, is what makes the Zen Eyes so ruthlessly efficient in deciphering veiled attacks. With it, Decaun manages to foresee and predict the potential possibilities as he is able to read what the attack is most likely going to do, and this gives him a sense of Precognition. Another power to these great eyes is that they unlock the Zenith of Perception, allowing him to gaze directly upon different realms of magic, exploring the many possibilities underlying Mana. This has aided him in his investigation on Mana, however, it has not granted him any significant advantage in researching it as of yet. However, it should be noted that it unlocks the state of Zen, which is very useful for focusing spells. This state enhances Decaun’s Equilibrium Magic 5x Spell Type: Passive Mana Cost: 0 State of Zen The state of Zen is one of abject concentration. With his identity and ability to associate things with concepts melting away, he gains greater focus and basically thinks his “gut instinct”. By that I mean Decaun gaining extrasensory perception, as he understands perfectly what his gut feeling is saying, allowing him greater maneuverability and instinctive dodging, to a greater efficiency than that of Spider Man. This is the physical portion and more notable effect of Zen Eyes. Aside from that, the focus behind his casting of spells is enhanced. As such, Mana spells of Darkness and Light skills in this state are reduced to 50% of its original cost, with the technique’s power being 5x of its original strength. Spell Type: Passive Mana Cost: 0 Damage Reflect One of the most peculiar spells under the possession of Decaun. This attack has no real fundamental premise, rather, it functions on a select set of unique spells placed upon himself, which stores and controls the effects of Damage Reflect. When the enemy hits Decaun with their attack while his Damage Reflect is activated (Seen from the swirling brown energies around Decaun), he receives a portion of the damage which they attempt to inflict, and then circulates it in seals and other assorted power enhancers, causing it to flood and circulate through his body at a greater rate and power. After which Decaun glows blue, brighter and brighter as the energy stored increases over time, then being stored in the form of Lorian Orbs, which can be unleashed at the enemy. Decaun then uses his magic to attach a powerful link between him and the opponent, coursing all the received damage directly at the opponent’s body, regardless of their armour. Up to 10 Lorian Orbs can be formed at any time. With each Lorian Orb formed, the time he can maintain the orbs decreases drastically. While 1 Lorian Orb can be maintained for 1 hour, while 10 Lorian Orbs can be maintained for less than a minute. For optimum effect, Decaun can absorb his enemies’ strongest attack, instantly forming 10 orbs. However, despite being very efficient and powerful, the 10 orbs must be discharged within the minute it is formed, right back at its source, or else Decaun himself will receive extensive damage. Spell Type: Buff Mana Cost: 50,000 (Normal), 8,000 (Equilibrium), 5,000 (Dynamic Equilibrium) Lorian Orbs These peculiar orbs are the result of Decaun receiving damage. Unlike other forms of magic, this technique requires the user as a medium to receive the enemy’s powerful attack, without the use of Magic Guard. With great pain comes great power, or so they say. This technique is highly risky, as Decaun isn’t as highly adept in combat as masculine close-ranged fighters, however, the advantage which comes with it are these perpetually-glowing Lorian Orbs. These Lorian Orbs multiply the power of the enemy’s attack’s effects, storing and amplifying it as Decaun receives damage. Despite relieving 60% of the damage, the enemy’s attacks still deal a significant amount of damage as compared to when he has Magic Guard on. This allows Decaun to reflect any kind of attack, including status ailments. This is because by experiencing the attack head on, he gains an intimate, experiential understanding of how the technique works, and this Orb passes on those very same effects of the attack to the opponent, regardless of immunity. The “Pain” felt if the opponent doesn’t receive damage is just the direct transferring of Decaun’s personal experiences with the attack. In other words, Decaun select which pain he wishes to inflict, be it mental or physical, transferring it through the Lorian Orbs to deal damage. Oftentimes, he combines both of these aspects together. Solunar Eminence The 3 entities – Decaun, his Light Clone, and his Dark Self, flex their aura. These 3 auras pressure the opponent, and intermix to form powerful, intermittent pressure alterations. Aside from that, the 3 different types of auras work harmoniously. The Light clone’s aura effects are simple. In essence, it forms a tender, shining light which blinds the target, preventing him from looking up. It also induces the mental projection of sizzling skin, affecting the target mentally. Above all, it serves as an homing beacon for light attacks, locking every single light attack onto the enemy. The Dark Self’s aura, however, acts as a powerful, opposing force. Being situated beneath the target, it pulls them in like a tireless, ceaseless black hole. Functioning upon the need to devour, this aura can be seen in the form of chains drooping around the user, as well as the large seal right beneath Decaun, expanding 20 meters around the Dark Self. This pit also exerts a stronger force on those who stare directly at it, as they will be implanted with mirror illusions and false realities, disorienting them greatly. Decaun himself, however, emits the aura of Rectification. As the aura of recreation, it materializes the concept of harmony, and reconciles the differences between the effects of the Light and Dark auras, mediating them to coexist, whilst enhancing both effects. Spell Type: Passive/Buff Mana Cost: 200 (Activation) Essence Transfer When dealing with energy attacks in this state, Decaun is capable of transferring, amplifying, and redirecting enemy attacks, or that of his own. This is done so through Essence Transfer, whereby both the Dark Self and Light Clone creates portals, of a colour opposite that of their own element. When the enemy fires an attack directly at either clone in this state, the attack will literally “disappear” into them, after which it is either amplified or re-released, or absorbed entirely into Decaun through the medium of the clone (which temporarily stores the energy). This technique, though spontaneous and highly efficient to use in battle, costs quite a bit of mana and creates a weakness. That weakness is that the actual Decaun cannot move as all the focus is sent into these 2 alternate personas of himself. Though they can shield Decaun, his immobility is a major drawback to this powerful skill. Spell Type: Mode Mana Cost: 10,000 (Activation cost per use, only available in Dynamic Equilibrium) Entropic Equilibrium Void Phantom State Utilizing the power of the Necronomicon, Decaun reads through it backwards, causing his Dark Self to turn into a Void Phantom. His Light Clone, in order to counteract this transformation, adds unfathomable amounts of power unto itself. However, what is unique about the Void Phantom state is not about his ability to cast huge, area-of-effect spells like apocalypse. Rather, it focuses on the concise release of concentrated blasts of darkness, eradicating almost all available durability in that area and allowing his attacks to cut through enemies with the utmost of ease. In this mode, an aura is emanated, absorbing the life forms and energies of anything within a 20 meter radius at rapid rates, while weakening everything biological and weakening anything metallic. This state is one of his most powerful forms, as while it lacks Equilibrium’s durability, it makes up for it with absurd offense. Only useable in Dynamic Equilibrium. Spell Type: Mode Mana Cost: 35,000 Pinnacle of Zenith Mastery A mode resulting from the mixture of all his transformations and modes, resulting in a Decaun who is capable of doing almost anything with his abilities. Despite its immense power, it can only be held for 2 minutes, lest he loses control or dies from overwhelming power. Cooldown: 1 day Spell Type: Mode Mana Cost: 0 Possessions Terrorzard RP Arcs Invasion of Terrorzard! Arriving on the Lookout, Decaun unleashed a massive blizzard and trapped all of Lookout into a dark, black sphere, and then summoned Rexxius, creating a Terrorzard from him. The Lookout Crew initially didn’t know how to deal with it, and spent most of their time attempting to ignore it – Until it began destroying things. They were distraught and began attacking it, only to find that the Terrorzard gained massive speed increases and power over time despite becoming smaller. They thought they beat the Terrorzard when it was the size of a Nokia 3310, but they were wrong. Dealing what they thought would be the final blow, the Terrorzard seemingly exploded, but it reformed into its first transformation – The Mother Terrorzard. Kato Senshi tried to deal with this as he concentrated spiritual energy and unleashed it from a pistol – which only served to make the Terrorzard bigger. As they continued doing all they could – Slicing up its belly, crushing its heart, burning its eyeballs, dealing countless slashes on its body, it only served to make the Mother Terrorzard bigger, making it crackle with power. Slowly, it formed a massive ball in its mouth, and any attempt to dissipate it went wrong. Even Zero, in an attempt to stop it, unleashed his Rainbow Kamehameha, yet, this only drew the ire of that Zard, causing it to unleash all of the pent up energy (which became TerrorZards). The Mother Terrorzard then unleashed the Zards around towards Kato Senshi, Maroyasha, Bizarro, and Zero. As they dealt with all the Zards, the Mother TerrorZard became a Grandmother TerrorZard and turned a dazzling yellow. After which, the Terrorzard stood there and received their relentless barrage, slowly glowing and growing in size as it became a TerrorZardosaurus (where it then got its arms chopped off). Growing more and more powerful, the Terrorzard eventually became the Equili-TerrorZard. That was when it posed the greatest challenge to the Lookout people, as it literally could not be knocked back even by their most powerful attacks, absorbing energy utterly. Only when Zero used his strongest attack, combined with the additional power of Kato, and a bored Decaun’s massive energy attack, was the Terrorzard sent into its next form – in a dormant state. All 3 attacks created a massive, blinding light which encompassed Lookout and wiped out all debris. At the end of the Battle, Bizarro revealed himself and introduced himself to the Lookout Crew, Decaun joined the Lookout Crew, and brought back the “Statue” of Satazard. RP Battles Decaun Equino defeated Zero Decaun Equino defeated Jeff 2.0 Decaun Equino defeated Masa in PAGE RP: Masa vs. Decaun Equino - Swords vs. Magic! Leogian defeated a super-powered Trigoras Gilgamesh was defeated by Satazard in a flawless victory. Refusing to fight the Satazard any further, Gilgamesh has agreed to allow Satazard to continue biting his scrotum until the end of time. Decaun Equino tested Geyser's strength, and was partly impressed. The battle ended with Geyser (Role-Play Character) being turned into a pony. Trivia and More Information *His name is an anagram of “nuanced”, which fits into his character concept of “Equilibrium” *Decaun is a loner for a leader, while he is powerful for a mage, multitudes of mages can still beat him. *Decaun’s world is located in one of the planets in Geti186’s massive universe, currently undiscovered. *He is the 3rd Original Character I have created *Decaun’s Character Page is now longest character page I have made thus far. *He ended up in the Lookout Universe by experimenting on Dimensional Portals and their properties, and he occasionally drops by Lookout. Credit *User:Crestero helped give me some important ideas for several spells! *User:Genki Dama helped me recolour the picture for the Primordial Entropic Carnax! *Many thanks to everyone else who helped me think of ideas! *All the works of art I have used (belonging to users), come from these people/sites: Romantzer, Tyton89, hybridt, wallgc.com, AQWorlds, Adventurequest, Final Fantasy, Yugioh, Huntik, Maplestory, Antonia Michaelis (Book Cover), ramsesmelendeze, rmandeo64, and phoeni_x_man Category:Characters Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Powerful Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Pages Category:Planet Lore